


Of Friends and Lovers

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam and Jack were already lovers when the events in ‘Holiday’ took place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The story will make more sense if you’ve seen ‘Holiday’.
> 
> Originally posted July 2000

OF FRIENDS AND LOVERS

Sam heard Colonel O’Neill finish the countdown and as she turned away from the curtained room and looked at the two men she knew something was terribly wrong. Teal’c and the Colonel held onto the special handles they had attached to Machello’s device and though neither man said anything, the looks on their faces spoke volumes. Jack seemed unnaturally still, his normally casual stance now stiff and correct. His expression, though somewhat masked by the protective equipment he wore, was calm to the point of being almost expressionless. Teal’c on the other hand looked about ready to jump out of his skin, his movements less controlled and graceful than his norm. She looked back and forth between both men and said, "What?"

When neither man responded, Sam drew closer to her lover and looking into his eyes she suddenly knew—the same thing that had happened to Daniel and Machello had just happened to Jack and Teal’c. A voice that was somehow Jack’s yet wasn’t broke the silence behind her with a stream of inventive curses aimed at the device and its maker. Then speaking to her as she continued to stare at his body O’Neill said, "Ah Carter, I’m over here."

Turning quickly towards Teal’c, no she thought, Jack, she could see the confusion and fear in his eyes. "I’m sorry sir, it’s just…"

"Yeah, right I know," he said with disgust. "Damn it, that old man has screwed us too."

"O’Neill, we should return with this device to the SGC at once." Teal’c’s words coming out of Jack’s body. Both Sam and Jack looked over at him, Jack with a pained expression on his face.

Sam quickly pulled herself together. "You’re right Teal’c, the sooner we get back to the SGC the sooner we can figure out how to get you guys and Daniel back to yourselves."

************************************************************************************************

Sam sat in her lab studying the body-switching device. She really didn’t know what else to call it, but ‘body switching’ was an accurate description. No maybe, mind switching was better. Not that it really made any difference she thought. No matter what she called it she still wasn’t any closer to figuring it out. As soon as Dr. Fraiser was finished examining Jack and Teal’c they were to come to the lab and hopefully begin the reversal process. The authorities were also searching for Machello so they could do the same for Daniel.

Jack, she thought of her lover a bit helplessly. She couldn’t get use to looking into his face, his eyes and not seeing the special look and the love that he had just for her. What unsettled her even more was seeing that look coming from Teal’c’s eyes. She would have vehemently denied to anyone who would have suggested it that she loved Jack O’Neill only for his looks and body, as much as she did love that part of him. She just hadn’t realized until now how much of loving someone was tied up in the whole package, so to speak. Lost in thought, she didn’t realize anyone had come into the room until she felt warm hands on her shoulder and equally warm lips nuzzling her neck. Turning to greet Jack she gasped, drawing back in surprise when she saw Teal’c instead. Jack stepped back too; a confused look crossing the face that was usually so carefully controlled.

"Jack, I’m so sorry," she said. Reaching out, she took his hand and drew him over to the workbench where they both sat down. Even holding his hand was different Sam thought, looking at the dark hand she held with her pale one. Jack had large hands, but Teal’c’s were broader, the fingers thicker than Jack’s long, elegant ones. Her own hand held in his looked like that of a child’s.

Bringing his free hand up to her chin, Jack tilted Sam’s face towards him. "Sam, it really is me."

Gazing into the dark brown eyes of her friend she smiled sadly. "I know it’s you Jack, I really do. It’s just too unreal. When you speak, I hear your words, your inflections, your phrasing and yet the voice isn’t yours—its Teal’c’s." He started to say something but she stopped him with a quick squeeze of her hand. "No, let me finish. When I look at you like this, it’s hard for me to see Jack O’Neill, the man I love. I see Teal’c, my friend and team-mate." He dropped his hand from her face at those words and she gazed back down at their joined hands.

"So, what you’re saying Carter is now that my appearance has changed, you don’t love me anymore?" he asked coldly.

She looked up quickly, a flash of anger crossing her features. "No Jack, that’s not what I’m saying and you know it." He had the grace to look ashamed.

"Hell, I know Sam. I’m sorry sweetheart." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "How do you think I feel every time I reach out to touch you and see a hand that isn’t mine? Or look into the mirror and see Teal’c looking back?" Running his hand over his head he said, "Or worst of all, try to run my hand through my hair—or should I say lack of hair?" She smiled briefly at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Plus, having junior in here," he patted his abdomen, "is definitely a feeling I don’t think I can get use to. So you better be able to figure this thing out Captain," he said, gesturing towards the machine.

"Oh, I plan to sir, I definitely plan to." With those words, Jack drew her into his embrace. Sam snuggled against him and then started giggling. "Hey, what have I told you about giggling?" he asked jokingly.

Turning her face into his neck she tightened her arms around him. "You just feel different." Nuzzling his neck she murmured, "You smell different too."

Pulling back he looked into her eyes and drawled, "Want to see if I taste different?"

"I don’t know," she teased. "What if I find out I prefer Teal’c’s body to your body?"

By the sudden look of consternation on his face Sam knew he hadn’t even considered that aspect of the switch. Dropping his arms from around her he said, "Maybe that’s not such a good idea after all."

Laughing she hugged him again and said, "Don’t worry. I’ve never even thought of Teal’c ‘that way’, and I don’t intend to start. It would feel too much like I was cheating on you." She gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "That’s all you’re getting for now." She pulled out of his embrace just as the door opened and Teal’c walked in. His eyebrow went up when he saw the two of them sitting so close together. They both laughed then at the sight of Jack O’Neill’s face with such a classic Teal’c expression on it.

Jack got up first and going over to Teal’c clapped him the back saying, "Don’t worry old buddy, nothing happened for you to be embarrassed about."

"I am most relieved to hear that O’Neill." Turning to Sam he said, "Captain Carter, I am now ready to begin work on finding a way to reverse this process."

"Yeah, me too," Jack replied. "The sooner you and I are back to normal the better," he said winking at Sam. "Come on Captain, let’s get started."

"Okay, you guys wait here," she instructed as she walked to the door. "I just need to get Machello’s ‘computer’ from Daniel."

*******************************************************************

Thank god it was finally all over Sam thought. She had been so worried that they wouldn’t be able to figure out how to switch everyone back. And then when they had found Machello and he had still maintained there was no way to make the switch that sick feeling had quickly turned to one of fear. Thank goodness what he had said about Daniel being the only one he ‘couldn’t’ switch with had made all the bells and whistles go off in her brain. The machine would be sent to Area 51, even now it was being carefully boxed up. They didn’t need anymore accidents.

Closing her notebook, she began tidying up the lab when she heard someone come in and close the door. Recognizing the footsteps she waited expectantly and was rewarded by the feeling of Jack’s arms closing about her waist and his mouth kissing the soft skin at her nape. Leaning into him she murmured, "Now, this is more like it."

Turning her in his embrace he kissed her gently. "Glad you approve Captain."

Putting her arms around him and nuzzling his neck she held him tightly. "Hmm, feels like you, smells like you." Opening her mouth against his neck she delicately licked him, "Tastes like you…." Pulling back slightly she studied his face, taking in the expression of love and lust in his eyes. "Yes, you seem to be back to normal. But I’d really like to run some more detailed tests." She smiled at him seductively and wrapping her arms around his neck brought his mouth down to hers for a long, deep kiss.

Finally coming up for air, Jack grinned at her and asked a bit breathlessly, "Your place or mine?"

The End


End file.
